The tunes of romance
by Dr. techno
Summary: A night you had prepared yourself for only drinking alone quickly turns into something more as you meet a very erotic and very pink party girl . Pinkie pie x Vinyl (you) (Anthro) Have started doing commission after the success with my first clop and this was my first request. commissioned by Flutter serp and proof read by Desert Storm.
1. Chapter 1: Welcoming the new year

**- ****Welcoming the new year**** -**

Here you are, one of the best D.J.'s in all of Equestria sitting at the bar all alone on new year's eve or Summer sun celebration or whatever they preferred to call it. You weren't technically alone, there were plenty of people drinking and talking loudly around you, but they all had company with their friends or loved ones. You could see Rainbow dash giggling in the corner with her new boyfriend Feather something-or-another, even the librarian Twilight who had her nose usually stuffed in a book had manage to get hold of someone. You take another long sip of your strong drink as a bit escapes your mouth and runs down your cheek as you empty the glass.

"Wow, you're quite the drinker." A light voice calls out beside you over the music.

You turn to see a pink girl with a messy, curly hair and tail. Her face had a huge grin plastered on it and her short, deep purple dress sparkled a bit in the shallow light. You remember the her as Pinkie Pie, the girl who hired you for the wedding of Shining armor and princess Cadence.

"What do you want, an autograph or something?" You say pissed. You're really not in the mood for chatting and the last you remember was that she was a chatterbox with no end.

"Aw don't be like that Vinyl, don't you remember me? It's me Pinkie Pie, or do you want me to call you DJ P0n-3?" She giggled at your performance name.

"Keep it down." You hiss. "If anyone hears that I'm here, there will be demands for songs far into the next year."

"Is that so bad, it's only a few hours away." She said, not quite understanding your sudden outburst.

"You know what I meant, now leave me alone. Go snuggle with your boyfriend or whatever you prefer or your family."

"That's why I'm talking to you silly. Flim, give me and my friend here a shot of the strongest you got!" She waved at the bartender.

"Look Pinkie, I don't want anyone buying me drinks tonight, I just want to be left alone." You start to get pissed off again.

"How can you say no to free drinks?" She said happy as the drinks arrive. They where pink and set on fire with a blue flame, the same techno blue color as your hair and tail.

"Because I'm not that easy!" You yell in anger. "Take your drink and fuck off!"

The pink party girl looked at you in shock before the air seemed to deflate from her hair and she got a depressed look.

"I just though you wanted some company since you looked so alone, but if that's what you want." She was about to leave with the drinks with lowered her, but you grab her arm. You know you're going to regret this, but you don't want her to have any grudge on you.

"Okay Pinkie, I'll accept the drink. I'm sorry that I yelled at you, it's just that when people offer me drinks like that they often want something like backstage passes or something."

"Apology accepted." She cheered up again and her hair puffed back to its messy curls again. She put the one glass in front of you. "Let's cheer to the upcoming year." She killed the flame on her drink by putting her hand over it.

"I prefer the previous one." You mutter, but blow out the one on yours.

You raise the pink glass to hers with a cling before chugging it down together. It burns much more intense than your earlier and you can't help yourself but cough a bit. Pinkie took it better than you as she manage to take it with a sour grimace. You place the glass down for a second before it got filled again, this time almost flowing over the brim. Pinkie gives you a smile as she lifted her glass to another toast and you give in as you raise yours as well. The second shot burns just as much as the first one, but you manage not to cough this time.

"Now why do you keep the horn? You know you just can consume the magic to your fingers?" She says as she starts to get slightly blurry from some earlier drinks probably and puts her index finger in the tip.

"I know, but I prefer having it show. It's like a sort of piercing to me and," you lean forward. "I like to have it for it sensitivity."

"I would like to see how sensitive it is." She smiled and placed your horn to her forehead while running her finger down to your head and grabbing it with a firm grip, but you quickly pull back from her.

"Oh god, did I really say that out loud? I must be drunker than I though." You laugh and almost fall off the chair. "Please forget what I just said."

"Oh no, now things are getting interesting, but we probably should shift to a softer alcohol or you will burn your throat out." You're not sure if she was joking, but it was definitely strong enough to do that. "Flam, give me and my new friend here some Jack and leave the bottle."

"Flam? I thought his name was Flim."

"Oh, that's his twin brother, Flim runs the bar with. The difference is that Flam has that mustache you see." She pointed from one to the other.

A bottle of Jack Daniel's gets placed on the table with a glass of ice and a bit more for your earlier drinking glass. You take the offered bottle and give both a good amount of it.

"Why are you offering me all these drinks, no one does so much just to be friendly. Why aren't you partying with your friends or boyfriend?"

"I can spend every day with my friends, but special moments like these is just too good of an opportunity to meet new friends, or hook up with old ones like now. As for boyfriend I don't have one, not girlfriend for that matter." She leans a bit forward.

"Oh I see." You feel the alcohol starting to make you slur too. "You just want me drunk enough to get me home to you and shag me." You're not mad, actually you're more turned on than angry, but that might be because of all the drinks.

"Maybe, but I don't have it with rushing relationships."

"I don't think I'm ready for any relationships yet, I recently had a fight with my girlfriend and she still hadn't answered any of my texts." You remember your fight with Octavia about her complaining of your D. and you to her screeching string instrument and right after Christmas of all things.

"Okay, how about just a quickly then? You can see it as a sort of anger management or stress relief, you're not a virgin I hope." Somehow she sounded smarter drunk than sober.

"Of course not, but what about you, how many times have you done it?"

It seems to be a misstep since she slammed her hand on the bar table angry.

"I am not a whore if that's what you think!" She yells and her tail flickers pissed. A few people turns from her sudden burst.

"Geez, I'm sorry, just keep it down. I didn't mean anything like that, I just wondered how much you're used to it." You throw your hands up in deference.

"Oh is that it." She calms back down with a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, liquor has a tendency to put me a bit on edge, and quite horny." She mumble with a sly smile into her glass as she takes another sip and emptying it.

"You don't give up do you?" She just smiles beginning to dragging her finger across her collar bone, slowly nearing her clear cleavage. She puts her leg over the other and gives you a small glimpse of her panties. "I'm probably going to' wake up with a banging headache tomorrow and dammit, you're too much of a tease." you grab the opened Jack. "Bill please!"

"You live here?" You step out of the taxi to see a house seemingly made out of sweets.

"Yep, I live here with Mr. and Mrs. Cake, but they are out for the night with the kids so we got the whole place to ourselves." She fumbled around in her bra and pulls out a key to unlock the door.

"You didn't prepare for getting company home I see" You grin.

"Not originally, but such a cutie like you are hard to resist and beside, I have been waiting to try one of my new toys" She tried to fit the key in the keyhole, but drops it.

"Here, let me help you." You pick up the key and put it in the door with Pinkie in between.

Her chest presses against yours as you lean forward to unlock the door behind her. She quickly locks her lips with yours in a deep kiss as you find the keyhole and the door clicks open. She tastes of vinegar and that pink shot-drink, putting a sweet taste in your mouth. She had been leaning towards it, but you both fell inside as the door unlocked and fell to the floor. The fall sends your face in between her smooth breasts

"Wopsie, I'm a bit clumsy" She laughed. "Get your face out of there, at least let me undress first."

You push yourself off the ground and help her up. She drags you by your hand over to the counter where she sits down and places it on the side of her outfit on a zipper. You pull it down impatient and the whole thing drops down to reveal her tight bra and a tattoo of three balloons right above her panty. You slide you hands up and down her sides before leaning in closer and move your hands to her bra lock. It snapped open, releasing her heavy breasts with a slight bounce.

"You don't intend to be fully dressed too?" Without any more discussion, she jumped down from her sitting place and pulled your pants down. "I see you didn't account for getting down with someone either." She giggles as she looks at your clean-shaved pussy and she pulls up your stripped shirt to your bra-less boobs.

"Okay, so I forgot to wear underwear today, is that a problem?" You blush and look away.

"I don't think you forgot and it's not a problem." Pinkie smiled. "It just makes it easier for me."

She drags her hands from your waist, up your stomach and up to your breasts where she cups them firmly and gives you another kiss. She comes with a sudden yelp as you sneak your hand down her panties and slowly rubbing her moist womanhood.

"Oooh, you're getting impatient aren't you? Just give me a minute and I will get the lube." She hurried to the counter and leaned over it, giving you a nice view of her ass and her swinging, curly tail.

"Why do you have lube there of all places?" you ask her rear.

"Sometimes it gets a little boring around here so I had to find some way of passing the time. Now where- ah, here it is." She came back up with a soap bottle with something clear in it.

She sprays it on her fingertips and starts to rub herself as she sits back onto the counter. She moans as you lock your lips with her again and you trail her hand down her arm and into her panties which was thoroughly soak by the lube and her hot pussy. Her slippery cunt lets your fingers enter with ease and you start to move them in a slow phase as she moans loudly into your mouth. You break the kiss and start to trail kisses down her neck to her collar bone.

"Oh God, you're so good at this." Pinkie moanes.

"I'm just getting started." You smile.

You pull her wet panties off her left leg, leaving it hanging on her right one. She spread them to give you good access to her damp, soaked pussy. You start by moving your tongue around her lips which makes her shiver slightly.

"Please top teasing me, just tick your tongue inside me already."

You obey her command and drive it past her lips, making her call out in another yelp. She leans back and she begins to massage her breast with one hand while holding herself up with the other. You lock your lips around her womanhood as you dwell deeper into her caves. Her inner walls twitch and she sits back up and puts her hands around horn, starting to jerk it in a fast and steady rhythm as if it was dick. Pinkies breath goes over to sharp gasps as your tongue movements grows more vigorous.

"Ah yes, that's it. Oh, I'm getting closer, don't stop!"

A pressure begins to build up in your forehead, a magical pressure from her stimulating the magical member. You move your hand from her leg to her clit and start rubbing it while still rolling your tongue inside her. Her inner walls clenches around your tongue as she nears her climax and you feel the magical pleasure is about to burst too as it emits a glow which increases.

"Ah god, I'm about to cum! I'M CUMMING!" She throws her head back as her hips buck by themselves and her grip tightens around your horn sending it over the edge with her. A flow of Pinkies warm juices hits your mouth with a sweet taste, almost like liquid cotton candy. Your horn shoots out a small shower of sparks that hits Pinkies stomach and qualifies into puddles of sticky glitter. You swallow her sweet juice satisfied and lick your lips for any leftovers.

"Wow Pinkie, you taste just like candy."

"A special treat of mine, now what about your let-out." She dipped a finger in the sparkling goo and gave it a taste. "Aww, it dosen't taste anything." She says disappointed.

"Of course not, magic doesn't taste anything."

"Oh well, are you ready to move over to something a bit more rough?"

"Of course, I am just as soaked as you." You stand up and she quickly places a finger in your crotch to check if you where.

"You're right, you are wet right through." A string of your pre-juice connects between your pussy and her finger as she removes it. "Follow me, I have some tools that can help you." She grabs your hand and drags you after her upstairs.

Well inside her room, she takes off your shirt and throws it on the ground. She pushes you onto her bed and start to rummage around in a drawer before pulling out a long, transparent strap on.

"Sweet Celestia Pinkie, isn't that a bit too long?"

"I manage to get in to the hilt." She says as she straps it on. "Of course it feels a bit weird when it gushes inside you."

"What!? You mean that thing is one of those cum-toys?"

"Not exactly, it's magical so it gets just as sensitive as a real cock on the user, but the jizz is sterile so it's no problem. It also changes color to the user's and it lights up the closer it gets." A short wave of magic goes from the hilt to the tip, giving it a pink color and a dim light. "Are you ready for it?"

You are a bit iffy about the thought of getting sprayed with her fake seed, but you where too far into this to back out. You sit up on the edge of the bed and wave her closer with one finger. "Bring it over here so I can get a good look at it."

She skips over to you and waves the thing in your face. You grab it temptingly and gives it a few stokes. The veins felt real enough, but they were fixed in place which meant they were just meant to get the feeling of the real thing. You drag your tongue from the bottom to the tip of the shaft, giving you a slightly sour taste of new plastic. The light from the toy increased somewhat and Pinkie moaned in pleasure as you start sucking at the head of it. You take a bit more of the length in your mouth and begin to roll your tongue around the head and inside the foreskin which, of course, was made of soft rubber.

"You're sure you never been with a boy before? It certainly feels like it." She moans as you start bobbing your head in sync with your strokes.

"Pretty sure, but I doubt a boy would be this long." You pop the member out, but continue with your hand. "How long is it anyway?"

"About 6 and a half inches, now get on all four, I want to ram this bad boy up your cunt."

You do as she says and you swing your tail over her chest as she approaches. She grabs your tail by the base with a firm grip. She teases you with the head against your soaked cunt before slamming it in, suddenly and without mercy.

"AAH! Fuck Pinkie, be a bit more gentle."

"Well sorry Vinyl, I thought you said you liked it rough." She pulled your tail, making you squeal.

"I do, but there is a difference between being rough and unprepared."

She didn't seem to take notice of your complaint since she started to pull out slowly before slamming it back in again, pulling your tail hard. You groan as she picks up speed and hammers the rod deep inside you as she keeps on pulling the root of your tail which normally would be an annoyance, but now it turns you on even more.

"Aah, dammit Vinyl, you're so tight." She grunts. "Get on your back, you have to see this."

You manage to turn around with her still inside and you see that the looming strap on was now glowing through your skin, you can even see how far in it is.

"Pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah, a bit creepy, but cool."

She continues with you now on your back and she leans forward to look you in the face as she keeps on screwing you. She gives you a passionate kiss and start to tongue-wrestle around in your mouth as the glow gets brighter. You panting becomes faster until it goes over to short yelps as you get close to your climax.

"You have beautiful red eyes." She presses out between her teeth. "I'm getting close Vinyl, are you ready for this?"

You don't get time to answer as she shoves the cock all the way to the hilt inside you and she fills your cunt with four massive loads. The feeling of her gushing inside sets you off as well and you clench the bed sheet and arch as your mind goes into a bliss of pleasure. You stand in the position for what seems like minutes before you both finally relax and she falls limp on top of you. The glow from the strap on quickly starts to dim until its non-glowing again. It might have been because of the weak light, but the fake jizz that seeps out of your pussy looked as pink as Pinkies hair. She lifts her head from your shoulder and looks over at the night stand.

"Seems like we made our own new year firework." She smiles tired. You look over at the watch to see it says 00:01. "Happy new year Vinyl." She says and falls asleep on your chest.

"Happy new year to you too." You place a hand on her back before you slip away too.

"Hey Vinyl, wake up." Pinkie calls and shakes your arm. "Vinyl, you have to wake up."

"Hm, what?" You mumble. "Are your parents home?"

"If you mean the Cakes they came home an hour after midnight. You got a message." She gives you a huge smile as she hands you your phone.

"wait, my pants were downstairs, did they see-"

"Don't worry, they were too tired to notice it, but you have to read the text." She almost jumps in the bed so you read it out loud.

"Hey Vin, really missed you this new year and I realize I was a bit childish. I'm sorry for being so mean to you and I hope you can forgive me :( Please meet me at my place if you manage to wake up, I got a new year gift for you 333. Tavi ."

"Isn't that great news, your girlfriend has forgiven you." She cheered.

"Yeah, that's great." You smile and you catch a glimpse of the toy from yesterday sticking out of the lower drawer. "You mind if I borrow that?"

Pinkie looks where you point and gives you a sly grin. "Be my guest, just return it in one piece."

"I will try." You joke and you both start laughing.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2: New TOys to Play with

**- ****New Toys to Play With**** -**

You were on your way back home, or at least what had been the home you and Octavia shared until last Christmas when you'd had your fit. After the message she had sent you, it seemed like she had forgiven you for the disagreement you had, forcing you to stay with your parents for a while who weren't exactly thrilled to have their noisy daughter back under the same roof again. You figured you might overreacted to her calling your music 'tuneless noise', and you probably shouldn't have replied with 'It's at least 20% better than your retarded overgrown violin'. It might have been a bit too harsh.

A heavy beat was blasting in your ears from your earplugs which were connected to your ponypod in your boombag. It was a bag that looked like a big CD-player. You also had the bizarre toy you had borrowed from Pinkie Pie in there, which had been browsing your music library, sometimes turning on some of your more embarrassing songs you had. So you had to put it into another pocket so it didn't turn on one of yours and Tavi's private videos.

You finally get to your house which was marked with a G-key. The door was unlocked and for a second you debated if you should take the strap-on on and enter with it swinging, but to take it on your doorstep in plain sight of everyone wouldn't be such a good idea. You unplug your earplugs as you walk in and set the bag down.

"Hey Tavi, I'm home!" You yell in a happy tone as you hang up your jacket. "I got your message and I've decided to act like a grown-up too for once." You step into the living room and stop in the doorway.

The room in itself was the same as it always had been, if not a bit cleaner. All your pictures and stuff was still around and in its proper place so nothing odd there. The thing that made you stop was to see Octavia sitting in the sofa and drinking tea with her parents. You recognize them due to the fact that she had shown you a picture of them before and you noticed they both had that sort of stuck-up look.

"Oh hey Vinyl, how nice of you to join us. Mom, dad, this is my roommate Vinyl Scratch." Her parents seem to scan you with a skeptical look. You didn't really like to be reduced to 'roommate' without a proper reason which she had to explain after her parents left.

"So you are one of these new types of musicians, a DJ was it? I really can't say I like the heavy bass that hammers like thunder. I prefer the soothing sound of a violin." The mother, Angelina Noteplay you think her name was, said as you sat down.

"Well I think that it's more for the choice of the generation really. Right now people are interested in the wubs of DJs." You took a spare cup, knowing that you didn't really like tea at all.

"Personally I still can't see what's so appealing with this noisy music, if you even can call it that. For me it seems like anyone without any real taste for music can do it." The dad, Philip something-or-whatever, said in a self-important tone.

"Sorry sir, but this is really cranking down at my style here. You are pretty quick to turn your nose up on my type of music you really have no idea about." You started to lose your facade. "You might not call what I'm doing art, but it is a respected stuff."

"I wouldn't say that, just looking at the way they dress shows that they don't have much class at all," Her mother said and took a sip of her tea.

You just about had enough of the high-nose attitude from Octavia's parents and wanted to tell them to get the hell out of here if they kept on talking shit about your music style. Octavia also didn't seem to take the bad mouthing of your occupation too well either.

"Now you're just being judgmental mom. Just because Vinyl dresses more modern than you doesn't mean she is a bad musician," She said angrily.

"Step back Tavi, I'm used to fighting my own fights, let me handle it."

"Oh no, these are my parents and I don't want them being so short-sighted about new music. I was brought up on classic music and thought that was the only real music, but after living with Vinyl Scratch I have learned that you can't just play one type forever." This speech made them both look crestfallen to have their daughter talking to them like this and you just had to smile at the look on their faces. "I enjoy her music and if I had to choose, I would listen to her music over classic any day, or at least almost every day."

"Octavia, what is this outburst all of a sudden? I thought you had better manners than this."

"The ones with bad manners here is you, being a pair of music racists right in front of Vinyl," She stood up and pulls you up as well by the hand. "Beside, I won't you let you talk to my girlfriend like that." You barely manage to hold back a laugh when her parent's jaws dropped.

"Octavia dear, don't say you are a-"

"A what dad? A hooter? A lesbian? I don't care what you say about me or Vinyl, but you do not say she is not a better musician than most of the ones you have taught me and she's definitely not a music racist like you." Her mother and father looked from her to each other with shocked looks.

"I think we better leave now," The father said hastily and got up.

"Yeah, you better." She still followed them to the door as they left and said goodbye in a bit of a harsh tone. She came back into the living room where you waited with your arms crossed.

"I think I might owe you an explanation for not mentioning my parents would be over for tea," She said embarrassed.

"It'd better be good."

"Okay, here it goes. I really regret fighting with you around Christmas. You don't know how sorry I'm sorry for saying those things about your playing. I actually had asked my parents to come here before our fight and the only time they could was today. They didn't know about us which you clearly saw since they always wanted me to find someone (somepony, depending on if they are anthro) high up in the musical circles in Canterlot. But when I met you all that changed. After that I haven't seen them and I thought I'd finally break the news to them, but then we fought and I didn't get a chance to tell you. I knew you would have refused if I told you my parents were coming so I didn't mention it. You must think I'm a horrible girlfriend for tricking you like this and you have all right to yell at me."

"You could at least have given me a chance to choose to meet them or not. For all you knew I could have wanted to explain it properly to them."

"Yeah sure, we saw how well that- oh there we go arguing again. Feel free to keep on with the bickering, but I'm tired of our fighting and if we are going to be together, I don't want that to be our normal way of talking."

You walk up to her with her head lowered and she prepares herself for you to scream at her in the face, but you instead cupped her cheeks and lift her head.

"You know, that was pretty good excuse. Besides, how can I stay mad at such a pretty face." You rub your thumbs on her cheekbones and she smiles. "Now that is the beautiful mare I love with one of her rare smiles. You stood up to your parents for me which was more than enough for me to realize how much you truly love me."

"Just shut up and kiss me already."

You look at each other with firm looks before you put your lips to hers in a sweet kiss. You have longed to feel her soft lips on yours and her normally sharp tongue struggle against your quick-witted one. She still has the taste of that wretched tea, but you don't bother commenting on it as you keep exploring her mouth for what feels likes minutes before you finally break it.

"You can't imagine how much I've missed your smooth lips Tavi," You say as she gives you her normal strict look.

"I hope it's more than my lips you've missed." You can't help but laugh a little.

"Of course, I've also missed that sweet ass of yours too." You say as your hands move to her round rump and gives it a firm squeeze.

"You never learn, do you?" You just flash her a cocky smile.

"Nope."

You embrace her in another passionate smooch with your hands still groping her pumper and hers rubbing your back.

"You know, this hoodie is getting kind of hot right now. I bet your outfit is pretty warm too." She was wearing a very open black dress that showed of her cleavage, making your statement fall a bit flat, but she played with anyway.

"You're right, but your hoodie is probably much hotter so you better take it off." She started pulling your note-formed zipper before she reached the bottom and she dragged it from your shoulders to leave you standing in your plain white tank top.

"Okay then, my turn." You take the curtain-looking clothes going over her shoulders and pull them off and expose her bra-less chest with her round, perky breasts. "What, you weren't wearing a bra while your parents were here? My, you're pretty naughty."

"Oh yeah, and what about you?" She knelt down and pulled down your jeans to show off your slightly damp and uncovered crotch.

"Now how did you know that?" You put your hands on your hips.

"I noticed that you didn't have it on when you bent over to put your bag down." She said with a smirk.

"So why were you looking at my butt in the first place?" Your question was more leading than a real question.

"You know how much I like to play on your G-string." She joked, she actually tried to joke, and it wasn't half bad which made you chuckle.

You reward her with a deep kiss, using your tongue as you pull her closer to you and feel her soft melons press against you, her nipples rubbing slightly through the thin fabric of your top. She pushes herself closer to you, making you take a step back, but since you had your pants around your ankles you stumbled backwards and fell onto your couch. Octavia quickly placed herself on your lap and took off your last piece of clothing due to your lack of underwear.

"You don't have a bra either? Why were you calling me naughty when you aren't wearing either one?"

"Because you're supposed to be the proper one of us." She smiled and kissed you beneath your horn.

"That's no excuse for you not to wear it."

You lean up to place a kiss on her neck which makes her moan slightly. You trail your kisses down to her collarbone and continue to her chest. She placed her hand on your head and rubbed the section between your horn and head, a sort of secret pleasure spot you have only told Tavi about.

Since she has chosen to be so direct you decided to respond by pressing your face into her cleavage and motorboat them as good as you can, making her release something similar a laugh and a moan.

"God, you know how much that tickles Vinyl," She giggled.

"I know you also enjoy it." You bury your face in her chest and rub it in between them while blowing hard, making her squirm on your lap.

"Well I know you like this," She stretched out her tongue and licked around the tip of your horn, making you shiver slightly.

You retreat your head from her bosom and instead start massaging the stiff tips between your index and thumb. She moaned as you did so, leaning a bit more forward to carefully take the top of your horn past her lips and sucking a bit on it. You respond by giving her a more thorough massage on her chest which causes a small bit of white lucid leaked out of them. You quickly take one of them in your mouth and you start sucking greedily to draw more of her sweet nectar from her luscious breasts.

She takes more of your blunt forehead pride into her mouth and increases her sucking while rolling her tongue around it and following the spiral with her tongue tip.

For a unicorn to have their horn showing like Vinyl had was normally something kids that rebelled against their parents use to do which might be why so many came to her concerts, that they socialized with her. There were more common to transfer the magic the horn contained to their hands, but something those who kept it like this discovered it got quite sensitive, like a clitoris directly connected to the pleasure-part of the brain.

"Hmm, I see you haven't lost your touch," You say as she reaches the tip of your horn. "You still manage to drive me crazy with that tongue."

"And you with that big mouth of yours." She drags her fingers through your techno blue hair with a smile. "Oh wait, I actually got something special for us." She hurried into her room which most of the time was both, but you had your own room for DJ'ing.

"What are you talking about? You can't just leave while I'm in the middle of-" She came back with a white double-ended dildo with green techno-lines in one hand and a bead and a string of them connected.

Your jaw drops by the toys she had with her. She had normally not been a fan of using tools and to see her having three was quite a surprise. She giggles at your expression and you take yourself to it.

"Wh-where the hell did you get those from?" You ask.

"From a porn shop of course. Buying over net is too sketchy for me so I found an off-beaten store. It was pretty embarrassing, but I survived doing it and didn't get forced into the back room." She had this weird idea that if you entered a porn shop, you more than likely would get raped in the back room.

"Good job sweetie, I'm really proud of you," You half-joked as she came back to the sofa. Toys were something you had been asking for, but she had been against it up until now. "Since you're willing to fight your fear, I will bend my own rule." You used your magic to open a drawer and take out a film camera.

You were just as much against this as she was to toys since if a tape of you and her in case it somehow it ended up on the internet. A video of a popular DJ screwing around would just help to drag your reputation down, not to speak of Octavia's, but she manage to look past that since the thought of something or someone watching them excited her.

"Are you sure you want to do that Vinyl?"

"Of course I want. You go against your barriers for me so now I will go against mine. Now let's see what we got here," You turn it on and have it levitate in front of you. You can let your magic go on auto to keep floating while you start looking over the goods. You pick out the bead of the toys, but it was bigger than the normal size. "What's so special about this one?"

"The shopkeeper said it was a distance clit teaser." She took it and parted it in half. She gave you the one with 'thumb' engraved in the plastic.

She removed her dress and her pink panties and spread her legs to place the other half on her slightly swollen pearl. She eeped as it shrunk to lock itself around it. You feel a small tingling on your thumb where you placed your part.

"Okay, from here she told me that when the partner licks their part, it will give the same feeling to the one with the ,ehm, pearl grabbed." She blushed a bit by the devices name.

"Really? Let's test it out then." You slowly drag your tongue around the thing on her thumb which made Tavi quickly cross her legs and moan loud.

"Oh Celestia, it feels just like if you were doing it." She relaxes as you stop. A very weird idea pops into your head.

"I wonder how it would feel if a baby had it on its thumb." You stick your thumb in your mouth and start sucking it like a child would do and it immediately drove your lover crazy.

"Aaah! Vinyl, it's too much. You have to slow down or I'll go off." She puts one hand between her legs while cupping her left breast with the other.

"What already? Gosh, you're worse than a virgin boy. There is still something I want to try." You place your thumb against your own opening and rub it up and down.

It makes her groan and you see her slip two fingers inside to try to ease the burning passion she had gotten while gripping her chest. You move the camera in between you and right in front of her blushing red face as she pants with her tongue slightly hanging out.

"Tell me, how much do you enjoy this right now Tavi? How much do you like me using this bizarre sex toy on your clit while filming you?" She looked straight into the camera lens and you watch her on the small flip screen.

"I love it Vinly, I love the feeling of you stimulating my pearl. It feels so good when you sub it like that."

You move the focus from her crotch which she shows off the first part of the device holding on to her pleasure button to yours to show you rubbing yourself with the second part of it over your lower lips.

"Then how is this?" You push it passed your lips and it makes her with a long moan as she bites her underlip.

"Hmmm, Oh it feels amazing. It makes it feel so warm and tight. It's almost as having a dick myself, or at least I guess this is how it would feel like." She started moving her fingers faster and it's clear that she is close.

"Here, let me do that for you." You take your thumb out with a small sting of inner juices from it and lean yourself over Octavia who has sunken low on her end of the couch.

You put it to her lips and drag it over them. You first place your other hand on her free breast before letting it slide over to her side, sliding down to her thigh and finally to her hand that is moving in and out of her love entrance. She takes the two fingers out and takes up to your mouth. You happily accept them and taste her sweet passion off her slender fingers. You put three of your own into her tunnels and start moving, making her moan which the sensitive thumb part against her lips feels, sending even more pleasure to her.

"Oh wow, you're soaking wet. Have you been saving yourself since last time we did this? That was almost a month ago."

"It didn't feel right without you," She sucked a bit on your thumb. "Oooh, it feels so weird. It's like sucking on my own clit." The camera was floating far enough away to capture both head and hips.

"Well I think this is enough playing around with this toy. Let's move on to the next." You take you thumb in your mouth again and you grin it softly between your front teeth. You push your fingers further into her and wiggle them to massage her inner walls which pushes her over the edge like a cannonball fired from a cannon.

She yelled in pleasure as she arched her back and tightened up for so to spill a big amount of her fluids over your fingers and onto the sofa. The pearl grabber came off with a small pop and landed in your drenched hand full of Tavi's sweet love honey. She finally relaxed and was laying there and panting heavily to get back her breath.

"That was amazing." She finally said.

"Yeah no kidding, you could fill a cup with the amount you just came with," You take the other part of your thumb and tut the two together. "Now what about this necklace you got here?"

"Turn around and I will show you." You do as she says, a bit uncertain since you know what's coming next.

She adjusts your tail so she can get clear view of your jolting rump where you lie with your face into a pillow and on your knees. It feels so embarrassing with the camera floating there and filming you in the act, but you just try to ignore it for her sake.

So is it anything special with that bead string or is it just a normal- Ah!" You yelp as you feel a cold finger stroking your rear entrance.

"Sorry, it's just cold lube. I wanted to make sure it wasn't painful when I pop them in." You look back at her and she got that devious smile which means she was up to no good.

"Don't push your luck too much now, you know what I mean about- Ohmygosh!" You shudder a bit as the first bead get pushed inside you and it immediately starts vibrating while warming you up inside. It wasn't incredibly hot, just enough to be above your body temperature.

"You feel the warmth spreading from it? They are designed to stay just over the temperature in their surroundings. There is another thing to them, but I will show that later." You feel her pressing the second ball in, slightly bigger than the first one which also starts as soon as it enters.

You feel your cheek flush red and burn from the waves of pleasure that hits you. You grip the pillow hard as she moves on to the third ball, but the heat becomes too much and you take one hand in between your legs to your sex and slowly stroking your outer lips that relieves you of some of the intense burning you feel. You moan pleased as you nibble on your own lip and you challenge yourself by move the film camera that is still rolling so it films you pleasing yourself and the anal beads that is now four inside and three remaining.

"What is this, you're showing off your goods for the camera?" Tavi said in a passionate voice as she teases your anus with the next pearl. "Think if someone else than us sees this tape, think how they would react to see your sweet marehood and your beautiful round butt." She drags her hand from your thigh and up to one of your cheek. Somehow the thought made you feel very naughty which aroused you even more.

"Please don't say that Tavi, it's embarrassing." You try to sound strict, but your voice betrays you.

"You like it, don't you? You enjoy the thought of someone else watching you doing it just as I do. That's what I said, trying something new might turn out good."

"Don't be stupid, of course I don't like it. The camera thingy is your fetish."

"Oh yeah?" She suddenly pushed two more of them inside you and you scream as they vibrate and massage deep you inside.

The sensation of them moving almost like a worm inside you was both incredible and overwhelming and you feel your climax closing up on you. You push two fingers into your soaked gate and move them in quick motions in and out as you're your damp breathing becomes panting.

"So are you ready to admit you enjoy being watched?" She asks sly.

"Never."

"Then I think there is time for the secret function of these beads." You hear something click and to your shock you feel the balls swelling up, still vibrating and hot. You barely manage to sustain yourself from climaxing on the spot by crowing your back as a cat and gasp loudly. "Was that a nice surprise?" You can't see her, but you know she has that smile again. "Ready to say you like having a camera seeing you play with you naughty parts?"

"Not… quite… yet." You manage to press out.

"Then it's time for my secret weapon." She shifts her position and you feel her hands on your hips, but now they are reversed. You realize she is lying beneath you just as she pulls your pelvis down to her face and drives her tongue strait passed your lips and into your love tunnel.

You grit your teeth and a bit of drool runs down your chin as you try not to burst, but you can only hold it back for so much longer. You both love and hate her for using her tongue, her secret weapon she uses on you to make you finish before her since she had less stamina than you. For some reason you find the strength to guide the camera to get in the view of your filled anus with the last bead still left and a hungry Octavia is lapping on your pussy as your juices run down her cheeks.

"I… can't… hold it… anymore." You say through your teeth. Octavia was too busy to respond, but you feel her grabbing on to the bead string.

Before you can register what she is about to do, she pulls out all the swollen beads from your ass in one swoop. This was certainly more than you could handle. You stop holding back and scream in ecstasy as you let your love fluids run free and into Tavi's awaiting mouth. You lock her head between your thighs as your mind enter total bliss from your release in which you stay for almost half a second before finally relaxing enough to let her go.

"And you say I was a gusher. You're like a fucking sprinkler," She says as she wipes some of the juices off her face and sits back. You just hang over the armrest as you calm down from your joyride. "Are you ready to confess that the camera kinda turned you on?"

"Fine, yes the camera watching us was actually very, on-turning." You finally respond. "Well that was quite the joyride, but I think that's it for me."

"Oh no, we still got the grand finale, the peak of tonight's performance," She grabbed the techno-lined dual-wielding tool and held it out. "I got this especially on behalf of your music." This peaks your interest.

"Really now, is it because it has that techno theme to it?" She shakes her head.

"It's actually a bass. You can download music onto it and it will vibrate in rhythm with whatever music it is. It could be anything from an orchestra to, as in this case, a techno tune. It also plays the song if a bit muffled."

"Now that is awesome. Have you installed any special one?"

"Yes and I hope it's okay I went through some of your files on the pc. I think the song was called 'Tunes of Romance' ringing any bells?" You lighten up when you hear what song it is.

"You're kidding me, that's my latest one. It's also the one with the most wicked bass I've ever created," You can't help but put your purple shades on for this. "Bring it on."

"Okay maestro." You prop your legs in the scissor position, one over and one under hers and her opposite.

The double dildo was about 14-15 inches long and it had a shimmer to it like it was polished porcelain or something, but it was clearly flexible. Tavi teases it between the two of you so that the tip of the heads tests against your folds.

"Okay, on three we scoot closer." She said. "One… Two.." None of you waited on three and moved forward at the same time, colliding crotch to crotch and almost head to head.

You both gasp as you take your half of the toy suddenly inside. You sit chest to chest for a moment, both your sizable bosoms pressed against each other.

"Okay then, how do we turn it on now?" You ask.

"Like this." She twists the middle section around and you feel the music literally blasting straight into you.

"Oh god, do you feel the same as me?" You look over at her who bites her knuckle.

"Yeah, it's because the speakers in in the tip of the heads to give more effect." The music comes faintly, but certainly from your nether regions. You bring the camera in close as you back a tiny bit off.

"The bass will really kick in in about five minutes so we better get moving." You both move forward again and repeat the moment, a bit more rapid every time as you rock back and forth.

You move the flying camera further out for so to make it take some over the shoulder shots of you, first of Octavia and then of you. You also try a from under the breast shot as your speed reaches the point where your chests bounces. You pan it in a lower arch and over to Tavi who actually presses it in between her cleavage.

The whole time you come with loving groans and moans which becomes panting and gasps the more vigorous your movements get in sync with the growing music and vibration from the toy. To feel your own music vibrate through your uterine was extremely wonderful and pleasurable and you feel that you can't keep it up for long.

Somehow Tavi has managed to keep up and she was drenched in sweat and was breathing heavily, much like yourself. You can't help but start to fondle your luscious breasts as you bring one up to your mouth to suck on and pinching the other. It taste salty and you see that she is following your example. You bring the camera up for a close-up of her and she plays it out a bit for it.

You feel the vibration going lighter and you know this is the part. You pull yourself up from the half laying position you had been in and pull Tavi up as well. You let the camera float over the table to get both of you in view in a passionate hug while bucking against her like crazy.

"This is it Tavi." You gasp. "This is where we, DROP THE BASS!"

The bass kicks in like a thunder through your bodies which last for a whole second, although half a second would have been enough. The thunder bass sets you both off and you both clutch on to each other while yelling on the top your lungs each other names. You both quirt out an a huge array of your love juices onto the couch as you clamp around the artificial penis to try to milk it for any cum it might have, but only muffled the song further. Your limbs grow limp until you can't hold on to her and you fall back, both gasping for air and with the toy still inside slowly fading out as the song stops.

In the climax you lost your magical control over the camera, but it had landed on the table still recording and had gotten the whole ordeal. You bring it over and stop it, no need getting the aftermath on tape too. You rest it against your chest as you drift into an exhausted sleep.

You wake up the next morning to the smell of cooking and find yourself still on the couch with a cream white blanket over you. Everything is purple for some reason, but then your remember the glasses and take them off. You can feel an imprint on the side you had been lying on, but it will go away soon. You get up with a grunt and the blanket around and you shuffle sleep drunken over to the counter between the kitchen and living room to see Octavia making an omelet.

"Hi there sleepyhead, so you finally decided to wake up, huh?" She says happily when she notices you. "Now is as good time as any, just a minute or so and it will be ready for you."

"Why are you making breakfast to me? You normally just say that I can make my own goddam food and not depend on you doing everything for me?" she focused on the cocking as she answered.

"Did you forget what I said yesterday already? I said I was sorry for starting that fight so now I'm making up to it by serving you the first breakfast of the year. I know how long must have slept in on New Year so you probably didn't make it then." You walk around the counter and embrace her with the blanket in a warm hug.

"Just you saying sorry is good enough for me Tavi, you know I will always love you no matter what I say to you." You just stand there for a moment and just enjoy each other. "Just take that one, I want to try to make one myself."

"Okay sweetie." She says and kisses you on the cheek.

****

THE END


End file.
